


The Same Smile

by Vector



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not a <i>bad</i> teacher, really, even if it is a little creepy that the way he smiles at her when she gets a question right looks so close to the way he smiles while talking about taking her apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Smile

Maka stops abruptly in the middle of the classroom floor as she realizes that she has somehow forgotten all of her clothes. Fortunately she's gotten there early, as usual - the room is still empty. She frantically tries to figure out some way to get back to her apartment for her clothes without anyone noticing. Why hadn't Soul mentioned anything?

She jumps at the sound of wheels grinding, and her face flushes immediately as Professor Stein rolls into the classroom.

"Ah, Maka, you're here," he says absently. "Good, I have an extra lesson prepared for you. Follow me," He rolls back out a different door. Maka is confused, but if he hasn't noticed that she has no clothes on, she's not going to point it out. She follows him in silence.

As soon as she steps into the next room Professor Stein is standing, and suddenly he's got both her arms pinned against the wall above her head. In his other hand he has a pen. She's startled, but not really afraid, although she hasn't had nightmares about Professor Stein experimenting on her since before Soul and Black☆Star's fight last week. He's not a _bad_ teacher, really, even if it is a little creepy that the way he smiles at her when she gets a question right looks so close to the way he smiles while talking about taking her apart.

His smile looks more like the latter right now.

The first line he draws is horizontal, just under her ribs on one side, and it's perfectly straight despite her instinctive squirming. Then a vertical line to cross it, like when he had her the first time. He draws another cross to match it on the opposite side, then a long horizontal line just under the bare curve of her breasts, the pen tickling her skin, his knuckles brushing her nipples. She suddenly feels very naked, but he's too close for her to push him away. Then he draws a V to close it off, dipping low across her hips, and she can't even draw breath to complain.

Then he pulls back to consider the lines on her body. It's a pretty, symmetrical pattern. But she's been through weeks of dissection labs, and she knows it's not anything like an efficient pattern.

Stein laughs, which means she must have said that to him that aloud. "Efficiency is an admirable goal, but not the only one."

Now he has a scalpel in his hand, and he sets it to one of the horizontal lines he's drawn. Somehow it doesn't hurt, doesn't really slice into her skin, just trails burning lines of sensation across her skin. She feels hot, and when his tracing reaches the V, moving down towards her crotch, she finds herself rising on her toes to tilt her hips and spread her legs wider. Her heart is almost pounding out of her chest.

Then suddenly she's awake and frustrated, sheets tangled in her legs. The first thing that occurs to her as she wakes up more is how ridiculous it is to want to be cut by a scalpel. It would _hurt_. Now if it was just--

Maka makes a small choked noise and buries her face in her pillow as she realizes she's imagining Professor Stein smiling at her and pressing his fingers between her legs. She aches, and her skin is burning.

She needs to stop right now. It was just a dream. She kicks off her blankets and lays there breathing slowly, trying to calm down. She needs to get back to sleep and forget about it before class tomorrow.


End file.
